You all have dirty minds, Shame Shame
by ShougiKnight
Summary: Innuendo Fic. "I think I got pretty good at it, the more times I did it the bigger it was when it got to my mouth!" Yamamoto grinned proudly. Well yes, that comes with practice, naturally. One-shot. BL. 8059/5980 -Updated A/N


Yamamoto's way of describing things:

The scene was a familiar one; Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting around a table doing homework and talking. Though, not much homework was actually getting done, they looked like they were having a good time. Suddenly, Gokudera's face turned a bright red and he hid his eyes. Giving Yamamoto's arm a quick but solid punch, Yamamoto looked at him for a second, confused, and continued with his story. (Complete with exaggerated hand motions and sound effects of course.)

"Then I was like k-kuh with one hand," Yamamoto cupped his left hand facing upwards, "and zhh-shikk zhh-shikk with the other hand!" his right hand hovered above that in a fist, twitching around in circles. Gokudera's eyes were glued to Yamamoto's hands, his blush deepening. Tsuna just nodded happily and gave Yamamoto his full attention, waiting for him to continue.

"Then this hand went a-a-ah!" Yamamoto brought his fisted hand to his lips, his mouth forming an over-wide 'O,' "and it was like Ssshhhhlup-p! Ssshhhhlup-puh!" Yamamoto's lips contorted with each syllable and Gokudera's blush deepened with each syllable. "Then I was all th-thp-p and th-thp-p!" Yamamoto licked his lips with his fist still just inches away from his lips. Tsuna laughed at Yamamoto's facial expressions while Gokudera tried to sink into the floor.

Yamamoto suddenly threw both hands up in the air excitedly, "It was so different! It's hard to believe Gokudera has done it so many times and never taught me before!" Yamamoto and Tsuna laughed together while Gokudera attempted to disappear altogether.

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto, wide-eyed, "So is that all? That's how you do it?" Gokudera internally smacked his forehead, 'Why did Tsuna suddenly understand Yamamoto's way of explaining things?'

Yamamoto laughed, "Well yeah, that's how I did it. It tasted so good that I didn't mind going k-kuh, zhh—shikk, a-a-ah, ssshhhhlup-puh, th-thp-p, so many times!" Yamamoto's hands flew as he quickly repeated all of his previous actions in triple-time. He laughed again at his own antics. Gokudera's face felt like it was on fire. Tsuna was just laughing! Maybe he didn't understand as much as Gokudera thought he would.

"I think I got pretty good at it, the more times I did it the bigger it was when it got to my mouth!" Yamamoto grinned proudly. Gokudera, in the mean time, was finding this conversation very difficult. His face was burning and it took all of his concentration not to make strangled sounds to interrupt them. He felt a strong urge to just get up and leave as quickly as he could.

Tsuna laughed happily, "Well I guess it doesn't sound too hard, Yamamoto. You should teach me sometime."

Gokudera couldn't stand for that. "No way, Tenth. If anyone is going to be teaching you to eat fucking spaghetti, it's going to be me. Not this baseball idiot that twists everything I say!" Gokudera ended his short rant breathing hard with a red face, both of his friends looked at him surprised, just now noticing how flustered he was. He whipped his head up and glared at Yamamoto, "And I am NEVER taking you out to eat EVER AGAIN!" His cheeks puffed in and out.

"Maa maa, don't be like that Gokuderaa." Yamamoto scratched his neck and put the other arm around Gokudera's shoulders. "You're right, you should be the one to teach Tsuna to eat spaghetti with a fork. You're from Italy! It's like it's your job!" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's wrist and yanked it off of his shoulder. He stood up hurriedly and turned his back to Tsuna, speaking over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tenth, but something came up that needs to be taken care of. Will you be able to finish your homework now that I've shown you how to do it? Yamamoto and I," He gave Yamamoto's wrist a tug, "Have to go home now." Yamamoto looked confused but stood up anyway, gathering his things.

"Of course, Gokudera-kun, it's getting kind of late anyway. I will see you two at school tomorrow!" Tsuna stood up and walked them to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Tenth." "Bye, Tsuna!"

Tsuna waved them out the door as he chuckled listening to Gokudera ranting at Yamamoto about 'addressing Tenth properly' as usual. "Night, guys!"

80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59-80-59

(Rating goes up slightly here)

"So why did we have to leave Tsuna's so quickly?" Yamamoto asked, trying to hold Gokudera's hand and failing.

"Tch, you have something you need to do once you get home and it could take a while." Gokudera looked away, not giving any hints.

"Ah-ha…I do? I guess I've forgotten. Will you tell me what it is…Hayato?" Yamamoto leaned close to Gokudera, hugging him and whispering into his neck. Gokudera blushed and pushed him away a little.

"T-this!" he jerked a thumb toward the slight tent in his pants. "Is all YOUR fault!" He blushed and shoved both hands in his pockets, camouflaging the bulge effectively.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Again? What did I do this time?"

Gokudera just growled back.

Yamamoto laughed, "No wonder you're walking slow tonight. Let's get you home, Haya-kun." He scooped up the shorter Italian, jogging off with him in his arms.

Gokudera flailed his fists uselessly on Yamamoto's chest all the way home. "You put me down RIGHT NOW, TAKESHI!"

(-A/N-)

Gah hahaha! I love innuendo! XD hahaha it's so hilarious!

So just in case someone out there doesn't have a dirty enough mind, Yamamoto was describing eating spaghetti (the Italian way) and it very much resembled describing a BJ (if you don't get THAT, I'm not explaining.) So Gokudera was uncomfortable. (Thus the, "something came UP" lol) and wanted to leave.

At this point, Gokudera and Yamamoto are dating, whether Tsuna knows or not, I don't know, it doesn't matter with the story. They are also living together because it was a convenient plot device to just call it "Going home for the night."

The 8059 divider I stole from a fanfic I read, I thought it was cute and since fanfiction. Net is a pain about this kind of things, I thought it worked. I don't know who to credit for that.

Anyway, Blah blah I don't own Hitman Reborn, otherwise YamaGoku would be more canon than it is.

(-A/N- Part 2)

So it came up that I should explain how to eat spaghetti like an Italian would. My apologies for not doing so sooner.

Italians eat spaghetti by putting a fork between some of the noodles and then placing the end of the fork in a rounded soup spoon (almost a perfect circle) and spinning the fork. The spoon guides the noodles to stay together and they get a better size bite and the noodles don't fall off the fork. Italians love to put olive oil on noodles and this tends to make them hard to handle. This whole thing is to keep people from 'chasing' their noodles around their plate, which is considered bad manners. (on that note, Mafioso need to have good manners so they don't offend other families)

Translation of Yamamo-speak:

k-kuh= maneuvering the fork with the noodles loosely on it, onto the spoon (k for the clicking of silverware together)

zhh—shikk= twirling the fork so the noodles are somewhat secured on it. (shikk because they use a pretty significant amount of sauce/olive oil on authentic Italian food)

a-a-ah= Yamamoto aiming the fork into his mouth, can be hard to do if too used to eating with chopsticks.

ssshhhhlup-puh= slurping noodles into his mouth (he's still a beginner and can't be expected to get them all in in one bite, right?)

th-thp-p= licking sauce off of his face, because that's what happens if you miss your mouth while eating Italian style spaghetti, you get COVERED.

-I feel lame for having to explain this but it would have ruined the story if I would have put this much detail in it…


End file.
